


Hooked!

by AugustPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Captivity, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hermaphrodites, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merpeople, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Sexual Inexperience, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: The young lionfish had known that being swept up in a hooked net and left limp on the bottom of the sea would lead to him being eaten.He just hadn't anticipated the WAY he'd be eaten.
Kudos: 88





	Hooked!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick merman oneshot. Enjoy!

A net.  
Of all the things in the ocean, it was a net that was the end of him.  
It had been a storm, roiling the currents, and Alphonse's fins of silver and gold were no match for it. Poison kept him safe, not speed.  
Poison could do nothing against the net that had mashed into him, against the hooks that had worried into his scales, into his skin. He could not get them loose. He'd been here for days, now, helpless and caught for whatever might fancy a feast.  
The days that slipped by were painful. The nights were worse.  
He was helpless during the day, but even more so during the night. At least by day he could see something, the blurry shape of death slowly swimming towards him, drawn in by the scent of blood. At least then he could prepare himself, puff up as big as he could and aim his spines as best as he could through the tangled mess that even now dragged him down. At night, all he could do was flatten himself down, bury himself against the sand, and hope nothing noticed him. He'd go to sleep then, because his scales were far too bright for him to go unnoticed during the day, and resting then would surely get him killed. But just because most couldn't see him, didn't mean he was safe.  
Pain shot through him, sharp fangs digging in—no, it was the hooks sunk into his flesh, which kept the net all around him. It meant something was yanking on it. He bolted awake, the pain growing as he thrashed. He let out a loud hiss and spread his spines. The tugging stopped… and then all of a sudden began anew, not tugging but rather something dragging him through the sands by the net, behind him, out of reach and out of sight. He cried out both in pain and fear, scrabbling at the sand beneath, trying to find purchase, a rock, coral, a lone strand of sea weed—anything! There was nothing but sand and loose shells and—bones, slipping right past his fingers as he was drawn further back.  
And then, finally, something solid beneath him, rocky and jagged. It scrapes his belly and then he clings to it with his fingers. It only halts the dragging for a moment. Whatever has him pauses to see what's stopping him. He hears an annoyed grunt. And then it yanks, the hooks tearing into him, pain shooting through his body. He spasms and screams once, and that is enough to loose his hold enough for him to be dragged away.  
He realizes then he'd been holding onto the rocky edge of a reef cave.  
The past days he'd been trying to drag himself to one of these, a safe, secluded place where he could rub against the rocks and cut the ropes without fear of being hunted, and now he'd been dragged there to be eaten?  
The dragging stopped. He let out a shaky hiss, spreading his spines again.  
"I swear I will fucking take you with me—" He felt a sharp pain behind him, on his lowest fins, heard the crack of a spike. And then there was another, and another. He hissed and screamed and cried out and thrashed, but the thing would not stop. And then he arched and bore his neck.  
"Be done with it!" He hissed, but all it got him was a brief pause before the pain began anew. He thrashed and screamed again, and then… then he begged.  
"Please stop! Just finish it!" He closed his eyes shut, a knot in his throat. How pathetic. Is this how he would go? begging to be eaten?  
The damned thing was merciless, the snapping of his spines echoing around him again and again and again until… until it didn't. Until they were all gone. He sunk down against the ground, panting. What now? Would it eat him now? Probably not. Maybe it'd nibble away his fingers, eat him slowly until there was nothing of him left. He whimpered and shifted, hiding his fingers under himself.  
"F-fucking bastard." That earned him a chuckle. So whatever would eat him was sentient. He could hear the sound of his spines clacking against one another, the sloshing of water as the thing moved with them. Taking them out so he wouldn't accidentally get hurt as it ate him, surely. He shuddered and began moving, groping and dragging himself around. There had to be another exit somewhere. Before he could find it, he found himself dragged back in, crying out as the hooks tugged on his flesh again. He was dragged to the same spot as before. He could feel the old indent of his body left upon the cold sand.  
And then he could feel the thing. Sometimes. Light touches here and there, accompanied by pain as the hooks were pulled out of him. He bucked and cried out and tried to flex spines that weren't there, and it hurt all over again in more ways than one. And when it was done, he felt the thing again, slowly winding himself around him and the net, holding him still. A sea snake?  
He opened his eyes to stare death in the face, and found a pair of bright green eyes fixed on his.  
He froze. The thing gave a hum. He felt a hand tilting his chin upwards to look up into those glowing eyes.  
"Not so pretty now… but I guess it can't be helped. You will have to do."  
He gritted his teeth and hissed, snatched his face away from the damned thing's hand.  
"Go to hell you bastard, should have just left me alone then!" A growl. The other man scoffed, his eyes narrowing in amusement.  
"Is that any way to talk to your savior?"  
His… his savior? His fucking savior?! He lurched forward and tried to bite him, but didn't manage to reach his target. All he accomplished was laughter from his captor.  
"You think it's funny? Playing with your prey? Play too much and I'll bite your face off!"  
The thing laughed again in answer, eyes narrowing further.  
"Such an ungrateful little creature. You were just floating around, waiting to die, and now you won't anymore. Isn't that enough reason to be grateful?"  
"No it's…. what?" He couldn't help but blink at that. He could see the grin in the thing's eyes, feel it wrap more snuggly around him.  
"I said you won't die anymore… but you were going to. Before I found you, your life was over, and now I've found and saved you… and you belong to me."  
He'd been full of confused relief before, but all that disappeared as he felt the creature growing closer to him and his spineless body, wrapped up in a net. He struggled uselessly, thrashing weakly in his hold.  
The coils loosened enough that he could, maybe, struggle out of his grip, and yet, he remained completely still, staring into those glowing green eyes.  
Even if he got free, for how long? He couldn't see, he was trapped inside a cave, and he felt the snake or whatever it was was the cave itself. Wrapped around him, enveloping all of him, leaving no escape. All he could see and feel was the one who had caught him. There was no escape from him. Those eyes left his, moved downwards to survey his body. Could he really see anything in this darkness?  
He sighed.  
"Such a shame about your fins… such a pretty sight." Alphonse hissed at that.  
"If you liked them that much then you shouldn't have—ah!"  
Huh, interesting. He'd reached out to teasingly pinch one of the boy's nipples, and while he'd expected some response from him, he hadn't expected one as strong as this one.  
The little thing in his hold arched and bucked at his touch, eyes widening, color rising to his cheeks—although it was barely noticeable in the darkness. He paused, for a moment, watching the little thing's chest flutter beneath him, then reached out again, stroking instead of pinching. The blond's reaction was tamer than it had been before, but still a strong one for a mere caress. He whimpered and shivered and arched instinctively into his touch.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"…Touching you."  
"…W-why?" there was honest confusion in those wide, grey eyes, simply staring up at him as he held him. He tilted his head to the side.  
Hah, really? He didn't know?  
His fingers traced circles over the blond's now perky nipple, rosy with blush. His other hand settled on his side, caressing gently up and down. The smaller fish cried out and danced in his hold.  
So…. he'd caught himself a virgin, obviously, but more than that… His fingers traced one last circle over Alphonse's chest, slowly tracing downwards, feeling his ribs under his skin, the way his skin dipped at the curve of his stomach, towards his navel, then rose slightly again towards his hips, where soft skin tangled with scales… and then parted again, to reveal soft, flushed flesh. He'd barely touched him at all, and he was already reacting this strongly?  
"…Has anyone ever touched you before?"  
The boy looked too lost in his touch to form an answer, but at his words he seemed to somewhat focus, his brows knotting in a frown as he panted.  
"N-no one who l-lived," He managed to hiss. It made him laugh. Did the little thing really think he could still be frightening in his situation? He'd already removed the only dangerous thing about him. The smaller fish was lucky he wasn't looking for a meal, or else there was nothing he could do to keep him from ending his life. He surged up, looming over him, green eyes staring fiercely down at him, only inches away from his face. Alphonse could only see his eyes, and as for the rest, he could only imagine. A giant, brute beast wrapped around him, looming over him, with a mouth full of sharp teeth that could probably fit his entire head in. One bite and he'd be done. He whimpered and sunk downwards, trying to get away even from within the creature's grip. He jumped when he felt a hand cup his face, soft fingertips stroking the skin there, tracing a curve around the shell of his ear and then dipping downwards to trace over his neck, collarbone, his chest. He could feel the blond's chest beating rapidly as he arched instinctively into that meager touch. The boy was touch starved, he realized. No one had ever touched him. All he'd ever felt had been either pain or just the plain sensation of water, weed and sand rubbing against his skin. Was that why every soft touch made him react that way? The thought of the little thing loving every one of his caresses made him excited. He licked his lips.  
"You're in luck then, little one. I'll show you all you've been missing out on."  
Alphonse squeaked as the man surged forward all of a sudden, shuddering when he felt a warm mouth pressing against his neck, licking.  
"You are a delicious little morsel." His captor purred into his ear, and despite the tingles that that sensation had sent through his body, that was not something one wanted to hear while in the clutches of a giant predator, and so he bucked, crying out and struggling, scrabbling at the other.  
He found himself easily restrained at that, coils tightening around him, wrists gathered in one hand and held over his head as, with a grunt, the beast returned to sample his body. It would press his lips on his neck, let his tongue rub against his skin to sample his taste, gliding over every soft curve of his body. And nibbling! Alphonse jumped every time he felt sharp teeth gracing his skin, but rather than pain it felt….  
The little thing beneath him was both frightened and nervous, trying to shift away from him. And there was no better word for it than trying. His coils and hands held him securely down, and his touches… any initial recoiling was met with with seeking of his touch, with arching towards him, with little moans and cries that encouraged him to touch more. And well… beneath the boy's hips, there was the bigger sign that the blond craved more of his touch. He'd barely done anything, and already the little thing's cock had sprouted out. He let go of the blond's arms to grasp his hips instead. There was an appealing smell coming from the blond, one that reminded him of mating, although not quite so strong, but still. He reached out, stroked a single finger from tip to base. Alphonse arched and moaned, and then looked down at him, panting with worry in his eyes.  
"W-What is that?"  
The beast hummed and grinned, Alphonse could see the grin in those damned eyes.  
"It's dinner." And then whatever it was felt suddenly enveloped by wet and warmth, squeezing and tugging at him from all sides. He was in the damned thing's mouth!— And that was as much coherence as he could fathom. The thing was eating him and it felt… wonderful, it felt great, it felt better than he had ever felt before. Hands had shot down to try to stop him, and instead he found his fingers curling into soft strands of hair as he arched and bucked, his hips pushing him further in, offering his flesh to be devoured. Tears leapt to his eyes and he closed them shut. Stop it!  
"M-more… h-hah… d-don't stop." What was he saying?!  
The thing happily obeyed his words—not that it would have stopped if he'd managed to croak the words out, and engulfed all of him inside him, releasing him momentarily to lap at him with a slimy wet tongue before it would engulf him and suckle again. There was only darkness all around him, eyes closed, but even then Alphonse could see every color that there ever was, mixing and twirling before him as he gasped, gills flaring. And then… then it stopped, the colors muddling and fading back into warmth, that wet sensation gone. He almost sobbed. Why had it stopped?  
Shuddering, he looked down. The thing was still there, looking at him. Not up into his eyes, but downwards.  
It was fun to watch the little thing cry out and contort to his touches, but all that teasing had made him hungry too, and it was about time he began preparing the blond to entertain him. This was the whole reason he had dragged him here, to begin with. A hand leaves his hips to trace downwards, rubbing around his cock and past it, to the entrance beneath. It is here that he pauses. He finds the entrance easily enough, and yet, the boy's slit doesn't stop there. Out of curiosity, he traces further down and finds… another entrance? He lets the cock in his mouth slip free. This deserves all of his attention.  
Alphonse whimpers as he looks down at him.  
"W-what are you doing?" Why have you stopped, he wants to ask, but he doesn't. In answer, the beast chuckles, then laughs. It doesn't reassure Alphonse, not one bit.  
"Aren't you full of surprises? See? You're not a complete loss after all."  
Alphonse doesn't know what he means, but it makes him angry nonetheless. He props himself up on his elbows and hisses.  
"What are you talking about—" His words are cut off by an alien sensation, something warm and soft pushing into him, entering him—twice. He gasps and arches.  
"How convenient! A nice, warm place to put each of my cocks. It's almost as if you were made to have me inside you, wouldn't you agree?"  
Alphonse let out shrill squeaks at his intrusion, not quite agreeing with him. Not yet, anyways. The smaller fish wriggled, trying to pry himself away from those intruding fingers. He had two fingers in each slit, defiling him with a single hand. The second hand left his hip to grab at his perky cock instead, squeezing gently and stroking. It had the desired effect. Alphonse's struggles abruptly cease, the little thing going back to a trembling, moaning mess in his hold.  
"That's it, that's a good boy," he purred with a grin, leaning forward to give his tasty morsel a slow lick. Meanwhile fingers moved slowly in and out, twirling in slow circles inside him, moving with a purpose, getting him ready to take him.  
But the preparation had its own fun as well. He watched from the boy's hips how he arched and trembled, moving his hips slowly in time with his fingers, coaxing him to go deeper in, slowly tightening around him as his pleasure built up in him. He leaned forward and took the blond's cock into his mouth. His sweet release was just as delicious as the rest of him. He suckled at his tip until his release was done, the blond crumpling down against his coils as he struggled to breathe. One last lap had him whimpering and shivering anew. Slowly, he retrieved his fingers from inside him, slithering upwards and settling down atop him. Alphonse opened his eyes to see green right in front of him. Slick fingers cupped his face, a thumb gently stroking his cheek, and then the beast moved forward to sample his lips as well. Alphonse whimpered again and closed his eyes. The beast had a sweet taste as well, and the softness of his tongue did not bother him. It stroked and probed inside him, and with a quiet murmur he found himself pressing back against it. The beast moved back, looking down as it continued to stroke his face.  
"Did you enjoy yourself, little morsel?"  
A shaky hiss left him at the nickname, but even then he nodded.  
"Would you like to feel more of that… better than that?"  
"Y-yes," He whined, and he found himself pressing his tail to his. The creature chuckled, only to pull away. Alphonse felt himself being rearranged until he was facing green again. But it was not the thing's eyes he saw. He blinked, confused.  
Before him, he could see two glowing dots, looking almost like small spines sprouting from an otherwise dark and smooth surface. Fingers curled in his hair, stroking him reassuringly.  
"Good, then return the favor first, and then I'll make you feel even better. Go on, just like I did to you." Alphonse didn't really move, continued staring uncertainly at the glowing dots. The hold on his hair tightened.  
"Lick them, you stupid thing. And don't even think about using your teeth, or I'll eat you all up, understood?" The boy didn't seem reassured at all, whimpered and edged away, and so the beast sighed before leaning downwards, face inches from his as he held Alphonse's own in both hands. His coils moved, stroking Alphonse's cock and making him whimper.  
"Come on, do it and I'll show you something great, alright?" Alphonse gazed up at him with glazed eyes, then slowly nodded. He grinned.  
"That's a good boy," he purred, releasing his face and moving upwards, moving his own slit before Alphonse's face. Alphonse gazed forward for a second before finally closing his eyes. Well, the beast had done it to him, and it had seemed to enjoy it. It had also promised to make him feel the same afterwards…  
He finally moved forward, giving the dots a tentative lick… and then another, and another one as the beast cooed reassurances.  
"Hmm, that's it, that's a good boy," It purred, encouraging him forward.  
And the beast's taste was not… bad. It was different, despite being flesh, it was like nothing he'd tasted before, and although he wouldn't call it tasty, every lap made him want more and more. And the more he licked, the more there was to lick. The thing's grunts and groans told him he was doing the right thing, fingers stroking his hair. Before he knew it, the dots had grown, and he opened his eyes to find two long shafts, glowing as brightly as the thing's eyes. His eyes widened.  
"W-what are those?!" The man sighed sadly, having the blond's caresses interrupted. However, his innocence amused him, and so he looked down at him with a smile.  
"Those are my cocks you're licking." He purred matter of factly. He didn't know whether he was amused or disappointed by the lack of a flustered response. Alphonse continued to look just as confused. Fingers left his hair to stroke under his chin.  
"I'm going to use them to make you feel good, you see, so keep at it…. hmm, maybe try to fit them both in your mouth." And well, that the blond did seem to understand, somewhat. The sudden look of eagerness on his face made the man shiver with hunger. Alphonse looked away from his eyes and back to his cocks, seizing them up, trying to figure out how to approach this task. He reached out with his hands, holding both cocks to press them together as he approached them, closing his mouth around both tips. The man groaned and arched. Hah, damn greedy thing. Did he really want to be fucked so badly? Well, who was he to deny him then? Between grunts and moans, he instructed Alphonse on how to move, how to stroke and suckle and lick until he was hard and hot and ready.  
Then he moved back, sharply and all of a sudden. Alphonse let out an uncertain hiss as he felt the creature moving all around him, rearranging him once more to leave him resting upon a bed of soft flesh. And atop him, the beast, those green eyes wide and glowing, so very close to him. Hands sought his, fingers intertwining with one another. And the warmth of the creature's glowing cocks pressing against him.  
How would he make him feel good with those things? Was he going to…?  
"…When you need a name to cry out… call me Asmodeus." And then he was moving, pressing hips to hips, and just as Alphonse suspected, he could see the thing's glowing cocks slowly disappearing inside him, sinking into him and stretching him out. Not for long. Asmodeus' face sought his, again locking lips with him, forcing him to focus his attention elsewhere. The man's cocks were thicker than his fingers, it made for an odd sensation as they went inside him, stuffing him to the brim. And then the man was moving back, and then pushing in, again and again and again. His movements were slow and careful, sealing their hips together and grinding before he retreated to repeat. Alphonse was tense at the beginning, but soon enough the same feeling from before began building up inside of him. Asmodeus' hands left his then, when he had found a satisfying pace for the both of them, shifting to stroke and explore the rest of his body instead, sending further shivers down Alphonse's spine. He clutched greedily at his flesh and held him tightly to himself, the two beginning to move as one.  
Asmodeus was delighted to have such a young pretty thing beneath him, around him, moaning beautifully against his kisses. And he was beautiful. His trimming might have ruined some of that beauty, but Asmodeus was happy to make him his nonetheless. His lips left the blond's, letting his voice ring loud and clear. He was singing, every moan of pleasure part of his melody, the sound sinking into him and making every inch of his body burn with need. It made him hungry. Alphonse was lost in his own song, clutching back at his captor, barely willing to move away so that they could join again. He barely even winced when Asmodeus sank tooth and fang into his shoulder, drawing the blond's sweet taste into his mouth as he growled and sunk down into him, filling every crevice with his warm seed. Alphonse's own shot against his own belly, little cock trapped between their flesh. When the last tremors passed, Asmodeus sunk down against him, letting go of the boy's shoulder to pant and lap absentmindedly at the beads of blood flowing from the mark he'd left.  
"That's a good boy, morsel… you keep being a good boy, and you're going to get more of that," he purred, moving back. Alphonse whimpered in answer, arching his back sharply to keep their hips pressed to one another, clutching more tightly to him.  
"N-no… not yet… h-hah…"  
Huh, well that was a pleasant surprise. He grinned, stroking the blond's hair out of his face and moving forward to kiss him again.  
"If you insist…" He purred, settling down with his new pet snuggled close beneath him, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep enveloped in warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment—they give me the motivation to keep writing! :)


End file.
